Because I met you I've changed for good
by JessKFSH
Summary: Blaine guapo, popular, arrogante, presumido, grosero y se acuesta con un chico diferente cada noche. Y cuando conoce a Kurt Hummel, un nuevo estudiante en Dalton aparentemente inocente, su plan es pervertirlo a su gusto, pero todo cambia cuando lo conoce y se da cuenta que se esta enamorando de él, así que decide alejarse de él. ¿Pero Kurt esta de acuerdo con eso?
1. Chapter 1

_**LO MEJOR.**_

**Capitulo 1. Promesas rotas.**

* * *

Cuando eres niño la vida es sencilla, solo te preocupas por la escuela, la tarea y si prefieres el helado de chocolate o de vainilla; tus padres te dan todo y te resuelven todo. Mi infancia fue genial, mis padres me amaban con todo su corazón, mi familia era de clase media y vivíamos en una linda casa en Whitefish, Montana, ni muy grande, ni muy chica, perfecta para una pequeña familia como la mía.

Mi papá, Thomas Anderson de 40 años, alto, de cabello negro y liso, ojos azules, cuerpo, musculoso, piel bronceada, era el mejor abogado de Whitefish, un hombre honesto, leal, solidario respetuoso, un padre amoroso y marido ejemplar, Mi mamá Alice Anderson de 38 años, de baja estatura, cabello negro y rizado, ojos miel, esbelta, piel blanca, sin duda una mujer muy hermosa, era una diseñadora retirada, lo dejo para cuidarnos a mi hermano y a mí, una madre amorosa y esposa ejemplar, Mi hermano Cooper Anderson de 14 años, alto, cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, ojos azules, piel bronceada, era un estudiante promedio y gran hermano y yo Blaine Anderson de 5 años, un poco mas bajo de lo normal a mi edad, cabello negro y rizado, ojos miel y piel bronceada, un niño amoroso, leal, respetuoso y buen hijo y estudiante.

Era muy feliz, mi familia era unida y llena de amor, amaba Whitefish, era un lugar tranquilo donde todos en la ciudad nos llevábamos bien, me encantaba ver las montañas, ir al lago con mi familia en verano para nadar y acampar o en invierno para patinar por el lago congelado, ir al parque con mi papá, Cooper y mis amigos a jugar futbol y ver películas con mi familia las noches frías en la sala de estar con la chimenea encendida y chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

Mi vida era perfecta, pero todo lo bueno nunca dura demasiado, y mi vida cambio cuando tenia 7 años y a mi papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en Westerville, Ohio.

Me dolió mucho dejar Whitefish, dejar a mis amigos, dejar a mi escuela y también sin darme cuenta dejar mi felicidad.

Mis padres prometieron que todo iba a mejorar en Westerville, que tendría muchos amigos, una mejor escuela, una mejor casa e íbamos a ser más felices y unidos… que equivocados estaban.

Nada mejoro.

Lo acepto, mi papá ganaba más dinero y vivíamos en una enorme mansión muy bonita, iba al Colegio Harrison una de las mejores escuelas de Westerville y teníamos lo mejor.

Pero el dinero cambio a todos, mi padre llegaba tarde del trabajo o a veces no llegaba a casa, mi madre compraba muchas cosas costosas y salía con sus amigas adineradas siempre, y Cooper salía mucho con sus amigos ricos y arrogantes o con las chicas bonitas, presumidas y groseras de la escuela y a veces estaba en casa; por lo regular quienes estaban en casa eran los señores de limpieza y mi niñera.

Ya no había nada, no mas veranos nadando y acampando, no mas inviernos patinando, no mas películas en la sala de estar con la chimenea encendida y chocolate y malvaviscos, no mas amor.

Cuando mis padres no estaban en casa Cooper llevaba a sus "amigas" a casa para hacer cosas de "adultos" que ahora entiendo significa tener sexo.

Cuando Cooper tuvo que repetir año por sus malas calificaciones y lo cambiaron a la Academia Dalton, un internado de prestigio donde solo iban los niños mas ricos de Westerville, por no decir de Ohio, me sentí mas solo que nunca.

Mis padres ya casi no estaban en casa y cuando estaban se la pasando discutiendo y me ignoraban, Cooper estaba en el internado y solo convivía con mi niñera que era una señora amargada y enojona.

Así siguieron pasando los años y Cooper se fue a la universidad, yo tenía 15 años y seguía en el Colegio Harrison, cuando me enamore por primera vez y me di cuenta de mi orientación sexual, me enamore de un chico llamado Jack, era 2 años mayor que yo y era gay, tuvimos una relación secreta por que el lo quiso así, yo estaba enamorado de el, así que lo acepte. Con el tuve mi primera vez y creí que lo nuestro era amor, pero el solo me utilizo, en el baile de Sadie Hawkins, sus amigos me golpearon hasta mandarme al hospital. En el hospital trate de localizarlo, pero no contesto las llamadas ni los mensajes, solo me dejo una carta donde me decía que lo nuestro era solo un juego, solo sexo, que el nunca me amo y que era un idiota al creer en el amor.

Les tuve que contar a mis papas que era gay, mi padre se enojo mucho conmigo y mi mamá, por "no educarme bien", se pelearon como nunca y al final mi padre se fue de la casa y tramito el divorcio, mi madre quedo muy triste y se fue a vivir con sus amigas y para no tener que lidiar conmigo me envió a la Academia Dalton.

Estaba muy triste, llore como nunca, llore por Jack, llore por mis padres, llore por que rompieron su promesa, nada mejoro desde que llegamos a Westerville solo las destruyó. Lo único que quería era regresar a Whitefish, regresar a mi felicidad, pero eso era imposible.

Comencé a odiar a todo, odiaba a Westerville, odiaba mi casa, odiaba a mis padres, odiaba a Cooper y me odiaba a mí por ser tan idiota al confiar en ellos y prometí que no volvería a ser el chico bueno y cariñoso al que ellos lastimaron.

Y en Dalton cambie, era arrogante, presumido y grosero. Me acostaba con un chico diferente cada noche y no me importaba nada menos yo. Era muy popular en Dalton y aunque era un completo idiota mantenía mi buen promedio. No tenía amigos en Dalton, hasta que conocí a Wes. Gracias a una asignación de asientos del Sr. Waylan, donde nos coloco juntos y comenzamos a llevarnos bien, después me convenció de unirme a los Warblers donde me conocí a Nick, Jeff, Thad y David. Me soportaron cuando era un idiota con ellos, y me aconsejaban siempre, y se hicieron mis amigos. A Wes le conté lo que sucedió con mis padres y Jack, el me apoyo mucho, y así se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi familia. Sabia que cuando mas lo necesitara el estaría para mi así como yo estaría para el. Aunque sigo siendo un idiota arrogante, presumido, grosero y egoísta con los demás, con mis amigos no lo soy, y eso lo saben todos en la Academia.

* * *

Hola. Soy nueva en esto de subir Fanfics, así que no sean tan crueles conmigo.

Este es el capitulo 1, pero es mas como un prólogo de la historia, no estaba muy segura si subir este capitulo primero pero creí lo correcto para que no se confundan en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capitulo dependiendo de las respuestas que encuentre. :)

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva presa

_**Capítulo 2. Nueva presa**_**.**

* * *

Lo primero que note al entrar al salón de clases fue el inusual olor a coco que inundaba el lugar, un olor fuerte pero no empalágante, un olor agradable, intente detectar de donde provenía el olor pero fui interrumpido por Wes que estaba atrás de mí con Jeff, David, Thad y Nick.

¿Si vendrás mi fiesta?- me pregunto Wes con ojos suplicantes

Las fiestas de Wes son las mas aburridas del mundo, no importa que tan lujosas sean, siempre son excesivamente elegantes, no te puedes emborrachar ni divertirte durante la fiesta, pero Wes es mi mejor amigo y en otros casos me sacrificaría por él de no ser, que es el mismo día de la fiesta de los "Kings", esa es una verdadera fiesta, con alcohol de todo tipo, música increíble, chicas y chicos sexys, y lo mejor de todo, es sorpresa. Nadie sabe donde es, solo te llega un mensaje de texto a tu celular con la ubicación de la fiesta, y no entras sin mostrar el mensaje, solo puedes llevar a un acompañante y hay una regla: "lo que pasa en ese lugar, se queda en ese lugar" Y debo decir que eso es lo mas excitante.

Y yo Blaine Anderson el chico más popular de la Academia y de los mas ricos, capitán de los Warblers, alumno destacado y el chico más guapo de todo Dalton por decir poco, es obvio que estoy mas que invitado. No iba a decepcionar a mi mejor amigo pero tampoco a faltar a la fiesta del año, y ya sabía que hacer, ir a la fiesta de Wes por 30 minutos o menos y después escaparme a la gran fiesta. Por que no podía faltar a esa fiesta y menos en mi último año.

No te preocupes Wes ahí estaré- le respondí con una sonrisa

Él dejo sacar aire que estaba reteniendo a esperar mi respuesta y me sonrió felizmente.

Nos fuimos a nuestros lugares de siempre, en Dalton hay mesas con 2 sillas, 3 hileras con 5 mesas y por parejas, Jeff con Nick, Thad y David y Wes y yo, nos sentamos en las mesas finales de cada hilera, Wes y yo en la mesa cercana a la ventana.

Estaba platicando con Wes de la practica de los Warblers cuando vi una cabellera castaña perfectamente peinada, no es que en mi clase no hayan castaños, pero esta era perfecta y la recordaría en cualquier sitio, estaba en la primera mesa de mi hilera al lado de Charlie, mire con intriga y él sintió mi mirada por que me volteo a ver con curiosidad. Y wow debo decir que el chico es muy atractivo con su piel de porcelana, labios carnosos, nariz perfecta y los ojos mas hermosos del mundo, azules con toques de gris y se veía mas joven que todos. Lo mire fijamente y vi como se sonrojaba adorablemente y le sonreí coquetamente logrando que se sonrojara intensamente hasta las orejas, yo solo reí por lo bajo y quite mi mirada de él para poner atención a lo que Wes me estaba diciendo, aunque no sirvió de nada, seguía pensando en esos hermosos ojos azules, mire de reojo como se enderezaba en su asiento y intentaba calmar su sonrojo, sonreí.

¡Anderson deja de sonreír como idiota y ponme atención!- me dijo Wes molesto y un poco alto, ganado que los demás nos vieran con curiosidad.

Lo siento Wes, solo estaba pensando en tu regalo perfecto- sonreí con burla, así ganando varias risitas de todos y que Wes se sonrojara y me mirara con enfado, era obvio que todos recordaban mi anterior regalo, fue épico.

FLASHBACK 1 año atras

Vamos Wes entra- Dijo Thad

Si Wes, vamos, no te arrepentirás- Dijo David con una sonrisa malévola

Estábamos todos en la entrada del salón de ensayos todos los Warblers, era la medianoche y estábamos intentando que Wes entrara al salón para su gran regalo sorpresa, era el regalo de mi parte con ayuda de mis amigos Warblers, y invite a los demás Warblers presenciar todo, los demás estaban escondidos, algo cruel de mi parte pero ¿Para que sirven los amigos si no es para humillarte con clase?

Después de casi media hora suplicándole, logramos que entrara. Al abrir las puertas todo estaba obscuro con un camino de luces de neón dirigiéndolo a un rincón que estaba cubierto por cortinas negras, que parecía una habitación improvisada; Wes se dirigió con miedo al lugar con nosotros detrás de él, al llegar trago su nudo en la garganta como gesto de resignación y movió las cortinas de par en par mostrando lo que había dentro, un colchón inflable en el piso con sabanas de seda roja, 4 velas iluminando en cada esquina del colchón y 2 prostitutas rubias con ropa interior de encaje rojo y bordes negros acostadas encima de dicho colchón. Wes nos volteo a ver sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

De nada Wesley- respondí con mi típica sonrisa arrogante- y diviértete mucho- le guiñe el ojo. Las prostitutas se acercaron a Wes y lo comenzaron a acariciar, para después acostarlo en el colchón.

Le hice señas a Nick para que cerrara las cortinas

Y usa protección- dije esto antes de que Nick las cerrara, y los demás Warblers se rieron, Wes no me contesto nada pero tome el silencio con afirmación.

Nos movimos a la salida para que crea que lo dejamos a solas en el salón pero en realidad les abrimos la puerta a los demás chicos de Dalton para que entraran en silencio y se acomodaran rodeando la pequeña habitación improvisada, cerramos la puerta y esperamos hasta que los gemidos de Wesley se escuchaban mas fuertes; Thad, David, Nick y yo estábamos cada uno en cada extremo y sacamos nuestras cámaras, cuando las chicas apagaron la velas (como señal que yo mismo les ordene) los demás Warblers quitaron las cortinas y comenzamos a tomar fotos, como no había luz, lo único que iluminaba el salón eran los flash de las cámaras. Wes estaba completamente desnudo y muy excitado, las prostitutas se escabulleron de ahí, el nos vio asustado, sorprendido, avergonzado y enojado. Pero no le preste atención, yo solo tomaba fotos riendo con los demás Warblers, cuando el se estaba levantando de el colchón completamente enojado, con la sabana cubriéndole sus partes, todos corrimos a la entrada riéndonos como locos.

Fin de flashback.

Debo decir que Wes se enfado demasiado conmigo y no me hablo por 2 meses en los cuales le pedía perdón siempre, al final me perdono por ser irresistible y prometerle hacer que todo Dalton dejara de burlarse de el, pero valió la pena, fue divertido, aunque todas las fotos fueron destruidas o bueno casi todas, aun conservaba algunas.

Muy gracioso- Me dijo Wes con sarcasmo y enfado, aunque aun sonrojado

Gracias Wes- le dije con burla a lo cual el me ignoro viendo el índice del libro de Calculo Avanzado

Estaba pensando en el concierto de Coldplay- Le dije con son una sonrisa a lo cual el me miro con sorpresa e incredulidad, es la banda favorita de Wes y se acabaron las entradas demasiado pronto por lo que el no tenia entradas.

Te recuerdo que las entradas al concierto están agotadas desde hace 7 meses y es imposible conseguir siquiera una, lo se por que yo lo intente, además él concierto es mañana- me dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Pues querido Wesley- le dije con una sonrisa inclinándome hacia mi bolso Louis Vuitton negro, y sacando un sobre con un moño azul marino y rojo en el extremo izquierdo- Al parecer no es tan imposible- le dije entregándole el sobre con las mejores entradas y pases a camerinos. El me miro sorprendido y agarro el sobre con manos temblorosas y lo abrió o mas bien lo desgarro, viendo las entradas y pases, me miro con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de pura felicidad, y me abrazo susurrándome un cálido gracias. Al separarse de mí su sonrisa cambio poniéndose serio y mirándome con sospecha.

¿Por que sospecho que los pases y las entradas son de a modo de disculpa?- me pregunto mirándome seriamente, *demonios Wes no es estúpido, pensé

¿Por que piensas tan mal de mi Wes?- le dije fingiendo estar ofendido

No lo se Anderson, tu dime- me contesto Wes igual de serio - Si iras a mi fiesta, ¿Cierto?

Claro que si Wes, no te fallaría- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, y el me miro fijamente hasta que el profesor llego al salón de clases

Yo me voltee para enfrente encontrándome con la mirada curiosa del castaño de enfrente, pero al mirarlo el se sonrojo y miro para el profesor rápidamente, yo sonreí con arrogancia.

Buenos días muchachos- dijo el profesor Waylan

Buenos días- respondimos todos con aburrimiento sacando nuestros libros de Calculo Avanzado

Al parecer tenemos un nuevo alumno- Dijo el señor Waylan viendo al castaño fijamente haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a verlo y que él que se sonrojara

S..si señor- respondió el castaño con timidez, pero debo admitir que tiene una voz dulce

Bien, me encantaría que se presentara ante sus compañeros- dijo el Señor Waylan

Si, señor- respondió el castaño un poco mas seguro, y se levanto de su asiento dejándome ver su magnifico trasero antes de que se volteara para mirarnos a todos con timidez, tiene un cuerpo genial, unas largas piernas, un cuerpo esbelto y al parecer esta muy bien dotado en su anatomía.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, tengo 16 años, vengo del William McKinley High School y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- Dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa sincera. *Así que tímido, ummm me encantaría pervertirlo personalmente, pensé son una sonrisa. Todos se sorprendieron por que un chico 2 años menor estuviera en nuestra clase, pero a mi no me importo.

Muy bien Señor Hummel puede tomar asiento- Dijo el Señor Waylan y comenzó su clase, a la cual no preste atención ya que estaba ideando un plan para pervertir a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**¡La sonrisa es el mejor maquillaje de una mujer y lo más guapo de un hombre!**

No creo que tenga nada que ver con el Fic. pero sonríanle a la vida :)

Espero les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capítulo dependiendo de las respuestas que encuentre. :)

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	3. Chapter 3 Chico guapo

_**Capitulo 3. Chico Guapo**_.

No podía parar de gemir fuertemente, me sentía mas excitado que nunca, mis ojos estaban cerrados, mis uñas estaban arañando la espalda del hombre encima mío, escuchaba el sonido de nuestra piel chocando y sus gemido en mi oído izquierdo y eso me excitaba mas, yo le pedía mas, y él me complacía, cada vez sus embestidas eran mas rápidas y profundas y su pene estaba tocando ese dulce punto en mi interior, estaba cerca de correrme…

I stand here waiting  
For you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying  
Is it right or is it wrong?  
If only fame had in, I'd be  
Baby, could I bare?  
Being away from you  
I found that they put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause,  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

La canción de Applause me despertó de mi gran sueño erótico. *Gaga siempre tan oportuna, pensé. Apague la alarma con frustración y abrí los ojos, mis sabanas estaban húmedas, yo bañado en sudor y una gran erección; como odiaba despertar antes de terminar mi sueño, siempre era lo mismo, tener un maravilloso sueño erótico (que cada vez mejoraba) pero despertar antes de lo mejor, soñaba siempre con el mismo hombre, un cuerpo de ensueño y una gran pasión, lo malo es que nunca lograba ver su rostro pues siempre estaba cubierto por una mascara negra. Pero debo admitir que estaba enamorado del hombre desconocido.

Mi celular me saco de mi frustración, era un mensaje de Mercedes

"Suerte en tu primer día, te quiero. M"

Sonreí ante el mensaje, en definitiva Mercedes es mi mejor amiga

"Gracias, yo también te quiero. K"

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje me di cuenta de la hora eran las 6:00 am. y ya iba retrasado, no me daría tiempo de ducharme, vestirme, peinar mi cabello y desayunar en 30 min. Hoy era miércoles así que las clases iniciaban a las 9:00 am. pero tenia que llegar antes para encontrar mi dormitorio y mover mis cosas, además que la Academia esta a casi 2 horas.

La Academia Dalton, es el internado mas prestigiado internado en Westerville, Ohio solo para varones y tiene una política de 0 tolerancia al acoso. La escuela de mis sueños y cuando mi padre me dijo que podría estudiar ahí por que había conseguido una beca del 50%, no lo pensé 2 veces y acepte emocionado y con los ojos llorosos. Se que por ser una escuela privada es mucho mas exigente, pero luchare por tener las mejores calificaciones y así tratar de subir mi beca unos porcientos mas, pues aunque tengo beca sigue siendo costosa.

Me duche con agua fría porque aún tenía mi "problema", me vestí y me peine en 25 min. , un milagro siendo yo, me revise en el espejo mi apariencia, odiaba los uniformes pero debo admitir que este no me quedaba tan mal, revise que mi cabello estuviera perfecto, di un suspiro y salí de mi habitación para desayunar con mi papá y Carole.

Mi papá me llevo a la Academia para ayudarme a acomodar mis cosas en mi dormitorio.

Durante todo el camino estuve cantando para matar los nervios y calmar el entusiasmo un poco.

Llegue a las 8:33 a la Academia Dalton, y me quede maravillado, pues nunca había visto bien el interior de la academia, tiene 6 grandes edificios de arquitectura barroca, que juntos forman un hexágono, en el centro hay un lindo jardín con una fuente en el centro, los edificios están divididos en 2 partes de 3 edificios perfectamente alineados que están un poco separados entre si formando 2 pasillos que el 1° lleva al campo de futbol soccer, Americano y una gran alberca, y el otro a la cancha de tenis, basquetbol y voleibol con un pequeño jardín. Me dirigí a la Oficina de la Academia por mi horario de clases, dirección y llave de mi dormitorio.

Trasladamos mis cosas en 15 minutos, los dormitorios están en el 5° edificio, (la academia tenia 6 edificios el primero las oficinas, biblioteca y enfermería, segundo el auditorio, tercero y cuarto las aulas, quinto dormitorios, sexto comedor, gimnasio. Mi habitación era la 305, en el tercer piso, y gracias a dios tenían elevadores porque no creo que podríamos subir mis maletas en menos de 10 minutos. Mi habitación era espaciosa de color Azul marino, con 2 camas individuales, 2 mesitas de noche al lado de cada cama, 2 escritorios de madera con su respectiva silla, casa cosa en un extremo de la habitación, el un armario grande con una división en medio de este estaba en medio de todo, al lado de la puerta de un baño grande con 2 repisas. Tome el lado izquierdo, al lado de la ventana, ya que el otro lado era de mi compañero de dormitorio, lo asumí por que su cama esta desecha, había unas fotos en su mesita de noche y su escritorio estaba desordenado.

Dejamos las cosas rápido sobre mi cama y nos despedimos mi papá y yo apresuradamente ya que la clase de Cálculo AP iniciaba en 5 minutos y aun no sabía donde estaba el salón.

No fue difícil encontrar el salón de Cálculo AP, pues afuera de cada edificio había un letrero con los salones que había en el y que numero era. Cálculo estaba en el cuarto edificio y era el salón 413, estaba de suerte, era el primer piso, llegue 2 minutos antes y había pocos chicos en el salón.

Hola, ¿Eres nuevo?- Me dijo un chico rubio muy atractivo parado al lado de la puerta

Si- respondí sorprendido por que me hablara un chico tan lindo como él

Genial, mi nombre es Charlie- me dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Kurt- respondí con una sonrisa

Bien Kurt, será mejor que sientes por que no tarda en llegar el Sr. Waylan, en la primera mesa que esta al lado de la ventana, el asiento de la derecha esta libre- me dijo Charlie

Si, gracias- respondí yendo al lugar que me indico

De nada- Me dijo volteándose a mirar por la puerta

Ya en mi asiento pude apreciar mejor el salón, que por las prisas no le puse atención, el salón era grande, con paredes Blancas, grandes ventanas con cortinas de seda abiertas y que daban vista al jardín con una fuente al centro, mesas blancas perfectamente alineadas con sus respectivos asientos, al frente un pizarrón electrónico, el escritorio del profesor era de caoba y muy hermoso, con estantes al lado llenos de libros de matemáticas.

Sin duda Dalton es una escuela muy hermosa y lujosa, Mckinley no es nada comparado con esto, y tengo el presentimiento que todo aquí será mejor.

Estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando Charlie anuncio.

Ya vienen los Warblers- Dijo con emoción, sentándose a mi lado, los demás chicos se movieron con emoción, yo los miraba con curiosidad no entendiendo por que tanta emoción por los supuestos Warblers.

Son los chicos mas populares, talentosos y guapos de todo Dalton- Me dijo Charlie, obviamente dándose cuenta de mi curiosidad.

¿Guapos?- le pregunte incrédulo, no creyendo que él lo haya dicho, todos aquí parecían heteros y mas el.

Si, guapos y mas Blaine Anderson- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo lo seguí mirando sorprendido

Vamos Kurt, no te sorprendas tanto, también soy gay, así como la mayoría de los chicos de aquí, así como tu, mi gaydar nunca falla- Me dijo Charlie con orgullo y algo incomodo por la forma en que lo miraba

Lo siento, es que creí que eras hetero y nunca he conocido a alguien que también sea gay- Me disculpe

No te preocupes- Me dijo Charlie viendo a la puerta.

Cuando voltee para la puerta, se me fue la respiración, el chico mas guapo del mundo estaba entrando al salón platicando con sus amigos que estaban atrás de el, un hermoso cabello negro rizado, un cuerpo musculoso, mandíbula cuadrada, cejas triangulares pobladas, pero lo mas hermoso, sus ojos color avellana. Lo seguí con la mirada embobado, se sentó en la última mesa de la fila en donde yo estaba, me enderece y mire mis libros. Charlie estaba hablando con un chico sentado en la mesa de atrás. *Wow no podía creer que existiera un chico tan guapo en el mundo. Seguí perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí que alguien me estaba mirando fijamente, y trate de ignorar la mirada por que siempre que me miraban así en Mckinley era para burlarse de mi, *pero aquí no es Mckinley, pensé. Me dio mucha curiosidad así que voltee, el chico guapo me estaba mirando y me sonrió coquetamente, me sonrojee, no podía creer que el chico guapo me estuviera coqueteando, el se volteo para escuchar a su amigo y yo me enderece y trate de calmar mi sonrojo, seguía sin creer que un chico haya coqueteado conmigo, o mas bien ESE chico haya coqueteado conmigo.

¡Anderson deja de sonreír como idiota y ponme atención!- Dijo el amigo del chico guapo, todos voltearon a verlos con curiosidad.

Lo siento Wes, solo estaba pensando en tu regalo perfecto- Dijo el chico guapo sonriendo burlonamente sacando risitas de los demás y que Wes lo mirara con enfado, *al parecer el anterior regalo de Wes fue vergonzoso, pensé; ellos siguieron hablando.

El profesor entro al salón y yo me acomode en mi lugar, pero no pude evitar voltear a mirar al chico guapo, su amigo lo miraba seriamente, y me dio curiosidad la razón de esa mirada, el chico me volteo a ver, me sonroje ante su mirada y aparte mi mirada de él al profesor.

Buenos días muchachos- dijo el profesor

Buenos días- respondimos todos con aburrimiento

Al parecer tenemos un nuevo alumno- Dijo el profesor mirándome fijamente haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver y que me sonrojara por la mirada de todos

S..si señor- respondí con timidez

Bien, me encantaría que se presentara ante sus compañeros- dijo el profesor

Si, señor- respondí un poco mas seguro, y me levante de mi asiento y voltee a mirar a todos con timidez.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, tengo 16 años, vengo del William McKinley High School y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- Dije un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa sincera. Todos se sorprendieron por que un chico 2 años menor estuviera en Calculo AP

Muy bien Señor Hummel puede tomar asiento- Dijo el profesor y comenzó su clase.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno espero que me hayan entendido con la pequeña descripción de Dalton, nunca he sido buena describiendo lugares, pero me esforcé por hacerlo entendible o bueno eso creo yo, quisiera recalcar que la arquitectura, estructura o como quieran llamarle de Dalton es Barroca.

Sí, amo lo la arquitectura barroca y neoclásica, pero la neoclásica la dejaremos para después ;)

La verdad estaba esperando desde que comencé a subir la historia espere quejas por el nombre del Fic. por que yo se que es pésimo, pero me gano mi deseo por subir la historia que el nombre. Lo voy a cambiar pero aún no me llega el nombre ideal a la cabeza, y créanme que todos los días en mi tiempo libre pienso en un mejor nombre pero nada. *Nótese que soy medio lenta.

Espero les haya gustado. Y siendo sincera no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar, intentare hacerlo el domingo pero lo dudo, pues mis exámenes inician el lunes y no se como le voy a hacer para aprobar 14 materias.

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	4. Chapter 4 Saciado

_**Capitulo 4. Saciado.**_

* * *

Durante el resto del día no volví a ver a Kurt, al parecer la única clase que compartíamos era Cálculo, pero eso no me impidió pensar en él, debajo de mi gimiendo y jadeando pidiéndome más. Debo decir que ese pensamiento me hizo tener una semi–erección durante el día, y necesitaba con urgencia acostarme con alguien.

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí a mi habitación, la 300, una de las mejores habitaciones en Dalton, ya que las habitaciones 00 (100, 200, 300, 400 y 500) son las mas lujosas que las demás, del mismo diseño que las demás, solo que mas grande y aquí las camas son matrimoniales, la habitación es color blanca y tiene un gran balcón que da al jardín principal, es espacioso con una mesa y una silla de jardín blanca, perfecta para leer en paz. Amo mi habitación, y lo mejor es que es solo mía, si puede que sea más costoso pero mis padres pueden pagar esto y más, y como es solo mía, en lugar de tener 2 camas matrimoniales tengo una cama King Zise, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera aquí sin importarme nada mas que yo.

Me cambie a algo mas cómodo, unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros un poco ajustados de los muslos, una playera corte V blanca y mis converse negros.

Al llegar al comedor vi a mis amigos en la mesa de siempre hablando o mas bien discutiendo sobre algo, suspire con cansancio y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-… entiéndelo Thad es la única explicación!- Grito Nick alterado

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con cansancio.

-Pasa que estos idiotas están especulando sobre el chico nuevo- Me dijo Wes con aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico nuevo?- pregunte curioso sentándome al lado de Wes y quitándole el almuerzo a Jeff, ganándome así una mirada asesina que ignore.

-Por que no es normal tener a un niño en el salón de matemáticas de los de ultimo año- Me dijo Nick

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunte aburrido

-Si Anderson solo por eso- Me dijo Nick enojado.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto te daré esa respuesta- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Blaine no estarás pensando acostarte con el chico nuevo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Wes mirándome fijamente pero no respondí nada y seguí comiendo el almuerzo de Jeff.

-¡Por Dios Blaine, es un niño!- Dijo o casi grito Jeff.

En ese momento vi llegar a Charlie, *ummm delicioso. No me acuesto con el mismo 2 veces, pero él es genial en la cama.

-Como sea- le respondí sin mirarlo y me fui hacia Charlie.

-Hola hermoso- le dije a Charlie tomándolo por las caderas y pegándolo a mi.

-Hola Blaine- Me dijo Charlie sonriendo coquetamente.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

-Me gustaría, pero le prometí a Kurt enseñarle la Academia- Me dijo apenado

-¿Me estas rechazando?- Le pregunte ofendido y soltándolo

-No, espera Blaine… Tal vez alguien mas se la puede enseñar o se la puedo enseñar mas tarde- Dijo mirándome con suplica

-Excelente- Le dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia mi habitación

En el camino al edificio de los dormitorios Charlie le envió un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que lo disculpara y que le enseñaría la Academia mas tarde. Al parecer Charlie es su amigo, algo de lo que me puedo aprovechar para conocerlo y llevármelo a la cama. Sonreí ante eso.

Olvide cualquier pensamiento de Kurt al llegar a mi habitación y comenzar a besar y acariciar a Charlie con desesperación.

Sin duda Charlie un buen amante.

Ya saciado, estaba tendido en la cama acariciando el brazo de Charlie, que estaba abrazándome por la cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho. No suelo hacer esto con nadie, pero Charlie es especial, no estoy enamorado de él pero le tengo cariño.

La tranquilidad se acabo por el sonido de un celular, el celular de Charlie para ser específicos, se levanto fue por su pantalón que estaba en el suelo, al inclinarse me dejo ver su lindo trasero.

-Me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Joe en una hora- Dijo con un suspiro vistiéndose

-¿Sigues saliendo con él?

-Si, es lindo- Me dijo con esa cara que tanto conozco, culpabilidad por estarse acostando conmigo teniendo a Joe.

Charlie es un chico amigable, lindo, dulce, bondadoso, el chico perfecto del que cualquiera se puede enamorar, pero no es mi caso, solo lo quiero pero nada comparado a lo que sentí por Jack. Se que Charlie esta enamorado de mi aunque este saliendo con Joe y también se que él se siente culpable por hacerle esto a una buena persona, pero no puedo aceptar perder a mi mejor amante, o bueno en lo que me encuentro a algo mejor, así que me aprovecho de su enamoramiento.

-Hey lindo tranquilo, mientras él no lo sepa todo esta bien- le dije levantándome de la cama y abrazándolo

-Si, pero esto es incorrecto- me dijo mirando al piso y tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Tranquilo hermoso, que acaso ¿Ya no te gusta lo que hacemos?

-Claro que me gusta Blaine pero sigue siendo incorrecto

Diablos como odio cuando se pone así, no le dije nada y lo bese con ternura para que no siguiera con sus arrepentimientos, él se relajo y después de unos minutos se separo y se fue.

Durante el resto del día me la pase planeando como acercarme a Kurt, y todo lo que le haría en la cama.

Todos esos pensamientos me hicieron tener una gran erección, *Uff, de verdad lo deseo.

* * *

Lo se, es rated M y este cap. sólo tuvo una ligera mención de ello, pero bueno nunca he escrito algo rated M, pero quiero que mi primera vez escribiéndolo sea con Klaine, así que lo siento si se sintieron decepcionados.

Ya cambie el nombre (o bueno eso creo que hice por que no entiendo mucho de esto) bueno es inspirado en la canción For Good de Weekend, y me encanta la letra, cuando la cantaron Rachel y Kurt me enamore de ella y bueno decidí que fuera el nuevo nombre porque cuando la escuche me inspiro para el final de la historia (lo se aún no llevo ni la mitad de la historia y ya estoy pensando en el final pero me inspiro) y de verdad espero que les guste.

Lo iba a llamar: For Good o I have been changed for good pero ya hay Fics. con esos nombres.

Espero les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capitulo dependiendo de las respuestas que encuentre. :)

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto. Y siento la parte de los diálogos, no me había dado cuenta que a la hora de subir el archivo me borraba los guiones.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	5. Chapter 5 Invitación

_**Capítulo 5. Invitación.**_

* * *

Si te gusta "50 sombras de Gray" podrías responderme algo. ¿Por favor?

(La pregunta esta al final del cap.)

* * *

No pude sacarme de la cabeza al chico guapo en todo el día, juro que cada vez que parpadeaba veía sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

Dalton es mejor de lo que creí, todas las aulas son iguales y diferentes, el diseño es el mismo pero cambia de color y de inmobiliario dependiendo de que materia se trate, los profesores son amables, estrictos y lo mas importante, si saben lo que hacen; mis compañeros son disciplinados o bueno durante clase al menos lo son.

Conocí a Trent en mi clase de Química, es un chico amable y gracioso, unos 3 cm. mas bajo que yo de cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos oscuros, complextura delgada, apuesto y bisexual. Me presento a sus amigos:

Marcus, de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos miel y complextura media, muy carismático y heterosexual. Stark, de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca bronceada, ojos azules, complextura delgada ligeramente musculosa, muy apuesto y heterosexual. Paúl, de cabello pelirrojo, piel blanca, ojos café claro, complextura delgada, apuesto y heterosexual.

Iba entrando al comedor con Trent, Marcus, Paúl y Stark (unos compañeros de Química) cuando vi al chico guapo, wow se ve tan genial en esos jeans de mezclilla oscura pegados a los muslos y esa playera de cuello V pegada a su pecho, él estaba caminando hacia Charlie, y eso me emociono por que Charlie es mi amigo y podría pedirle que me lo presente y… cualquier pensamiento se fue al olvido cuando vi al chico guapo tomar las caderas de Charlie y empezar a coquetear, para después verlo ofendido y al final arrastrarlo hacia una de las salidas del comedor.

Sentí como mis esperanzas bajaron en picada, mi corazón se oprimía, me sentía triste, enojado y también sentía… celos, muchos celos. Y eso es estúpido, sentir tanto por una persona que ni conozco, de alguien a quien…

- KURT!- Él grito de Trent me saco de mis pensamientos, lo voltee a ver para saber que pasaba, y me encontré con las miradas curiosas de Trent, Marcus, Paul y Stark; ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas de comedor, al parecer había caminado hasta ahí sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte

- Pasa que no nos estas poniendo atención, ¿En que piensas?- Pregunto Marcus

- O mas bien ¿En quien?- Pregunto Trent con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esa pregunta

- E… en na… nadie- Tartamudee al mentir, y eso dejo claro que soy pésimo mentiroso

- Por que no te sientas y nos cuentas Kurtie- Dijo Paúl, y los demás hicieron sonidos afirmativos. Con un suspiro me senté en el asiento en medio de Stark y Trent.

- ¿Y bien Kurtie?- pregunto Paúl

- Me gusta un chico- confesé sonrojándome

- Ya lo sabemos- Dijo Trent aburrido

Eso me dejo en shock, acaso ¿Tan obvio soy?

- Vamos Kurt, no te sorprendas, las personas solo sonríen como idiotas cuando están enamorados y querido amigo tu lo has estado haciendo todo el día.- Dijo Paúl sonriendo

- Y también pasan de la sonrisa idiota a la mueca de dolor en tan solo 5 segundos por lo que deduzco que el chico que te gusta estudia aquí y lo viste con alguien mas, eso o eres bipolar que lo dudo mucho- Dijo Stark, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, viéndome curioso para saber si acertó o no. Yo me lo quede viendo sorprendido preguntándome si lee mentes o algo parecido.

- Eso lo tomare como un si- Dijo Stark complacido

- Uh- ha…- Tartamudee, no sabia que responder.

- Tranquilo Kurt, Stark es callado, observador muy intuitivo. Pero un buen amigo, y el mas cuerdo de nosotros- Dijo Trent guiñándome el ojo- En fin, dinos ¿Quién te gusta?

- No lo se- Dije con un suspiro

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Dijo Paúl

- Si, no lo se. Lo vi esta mañana y… simplemente no se quien es y por que me gusta tanto si ni lo conozco- Dije frustrado

- Wow eso si que es muy pronto- Dijo Marcus

- Pero tranquilo Kurt, nosotros te ayudaremos a saber quien es, conocerlo, conquistarlo, planear su bod…- Dijo Paúl demasiado entusiasmado

- Paúl no seas idiota, es demasiado pronto para algo así, además no sabemos si cuando Kurt lo conozca le siga gustando- Dijo Marcus golpeando la nuca de Paúl ganando una mirada amenazante, que por supuesto Marcus ignoro - Pero te apoyaremos Kurt.

- Gracias- Dije sinceramente

En ese momento le llego un mensaje a Trent, que al haberlo leído nos sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, que sinceramente me dio un poco de miedo.

- Adivinen quien me acabo de mandar un mensaje- Dijo Trent entusiasmado

- ¿Tu amado primo?- Dijo Marcus con burla y posteriormente sacándole la lengua infantilmente

- Cállate idiota, sabes que no lo soporto- Dijo Trent enojado y sacándole igual la lengua a Marcus

- Ya dejen de comportarse mas idiotas que de costumbre y Trent ya dinos quien te envió el mensaje- Dijo Stark haciendo que Trent y Marcus le sacaran la lengua y el rodara los ojos. Paúl y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos ante eso.

- Esta bien Stark, lo diré, quien me envió el mensaje es… Tomas- Dijo entusiasmado haciendo que Stark soltara su tenedor en su plato, Marcus se atragantara con su agua y Paúl se lo quedara viendo sorprendido. Yo solo me quede viendo las acciones de ellos con curiosidad, no entendía por que tanto alboroto por el tal Tomas.

- ¿Te invitaron?- Pregunto Paúl aun sorprendido

- Si, me invitaron y lo mejor es que ahora si vamos a poder ir todos juntos-Dijo muy feliz

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto Marcus emocionado

- Si, aquí dice que puedo llevar a todos mis amigos, mientras no rebasen las 5 personas- Dijo Trent emocionado

- Eso es muy bueno para ser verdad, Trent- Dijo Stark pensando

- Lo se, pero es genial- Dijo Trent

- ¿Y no crees que en esto tenga algo que ver tu primo?- Pregunto Stark

- A.. yo n.. no creo que él tenga que ver en esto- Dijo Trent

- Yo si lo creo, por que nunca nos han invitado antes a esa fiesta y es curioso que ahora que tú primo quiere tu auto prestado nos inviten- Dijo Stark. Y Trent abrió la boca un par de veces pero no salió nada de esta.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ellos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos mientras yo me preguntaba de que rayos estaban hablando.

- Umm, lamento molestar, pero ¿De que están hablando?- Dije con timidez.

- ¿Qué?... Oh Kurt lo sentimos mucho- Dijo Trent

- Estamos hablando de la fiesta de los "Kings", son los chicos mas populares de la Academia y cada año hacen una gran fiesta, nadie sabe donde la hacen y que es lo que hay en ella, solo se sabe el día de la fiesta, a los invitados les llega un mensaje 1 semana antes avisándoles que están invitados y el día de la fiesta a las 8:00 pm. se les envían la dirección del lugar. No se sabe mucho de la fiesta por que esta prohibido revelar lo que pase ahí, pero dicen que son espectaculares. Nunca nos han invitado y tiene razón Stark, esto es muy sospechoso- Dijo Marcus

- Oh y ¿Quién es Tomás?- Pregunte

- Es el organizador principal de la fiesta, el chico mas popular de la generación recién graduada de la Academia es el encargado de organizarla, él escoge quienes lo van a ayudar, los organizadores son secretos para evitar manipulaciones o cosas por el estilo- Dijo Paúl

- Woow al parecer es una gran fiesta- Dije impresionado.

- Es la mejor fiesta del mundo, lo digo enserio, mi padre lo afirma y créeme que para que algo le guste a mi papá es muy complicado- Dijo Stark

Justo en ese momento me llego un mensaje de Mercedes.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Es bueno o malo? ¿Qué tal te han tratado? Por que si alguien se mete contigo se las vera conmigo. Te quiero. M"

Sonreí al leer el mensaje, de verdad amo a esta mujer.

- Ok, chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- Me despedí de mis compañeros.

- Ok, adiós- Respondieron al unísono.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para así poder hablar con calma con Mercedes. Le conté desde mi llegada a Dalton hasta este momento, también le conté de Charlie y el "chico guapo". Ya después de colgarle a Mercedes me acosté en mi cama con el uniforme puesto y me quede mirando el techo pensando. Seguía sin entender por que había sentido celos, si no lo conozco ni nada.

Me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, así que agarre mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar la música a todo volumen, y a los poco minutos me quede dormido.

* * *

Hola!

Siento no actualizar antes, pero mis exámenes me estresaron bastante, bueno aún me faltan 2 pero yo creo que ha valido la pena hasta ahorita el estrés, en los resultados que me han dado hasta ahora he sacado 9 :)

Bueno dejando a un lado mi vida aburrida, quería preguntarles algo, ¿Les agrada el cast para "50 sombras de Gray"?... Por que a mi no, se me hace decepcionante, porque ummm bueno no tengo edad para apreciar ese tipo de genero literario por lo que se me hizo muy sexoso (recalco que no tengo edad para apreciarlo) pero la historia me gusto mucho. En fin el punto es que no me llamaba la atención dicho libro, hasta que me entere que Matt Bomer estaba de favorito para protagonizarla (Amo a Matt) así que lo leí por él… Y de verdad me decepciono demasiado, ósea Charlie es apuesto y todo pero de verdad estaba ilusionada con Matt, además para mí, Matt es más apuesto que Charlie. Y bueno de Anastasia la verdad me importaba poco pero hay que aceptar que de acuerdo con la descripción del libro Alexis es perfecta para el papel. En fin, me decepcione bastante y NO VOY A VER LA PELÍCULA. Pero quisiera saber que opinan.

Y otra pregunta ¿Les agrada Demi en el glee cast?... A mi si, amo mucho a Demi (y lo digo encerio) es mi artista favorita, además es perfecta, y estoy emocionada por ello.

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.

Saludos! Y VIVA MÉXICO! O como dice Alex Lora: VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES! (odio las groserías pero me encanta como lo dice Alex) y si chicos soy de México y se festeja la Independencia.


	6. Chapter 6 Planes

_**Capítulo 6. Planes.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba en el comedor con los Warblers hablando del concierto de hoy en la noche y otras cosas mas a las cuales no estaba poniendo atención, pues estaba pensando en que momento acercarme a Kurt por que habían varios inconvenientes:

1. Era menor que yo, por lo cual teníamos diferentes horarios.

2. En calculo no puedo acercarme a el por que el profesor Wayland es muy estricto con la disciplina y no se puede hacer nada.

3. El profesor Wayland me odia por haberme acostado con su sobrino y después botarlo de manera cruel, según él.

4. Es amigo de Trent, Paúl, Marcus y Stark.

De verdad ¿Cómo me voy a acercar a él si estaba siempre con esos idiotas?, a menos que…, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

- Blaine Devon Anderson podrías dejar de ser un idiota por un momento y ponernos atención- Dijo Wes enfadado

- No me hables así Wes, y ya dime que es lo que quieres- Dije igual de enfadado, odiaba que me hablaran mal.

- Pues entonces pon atención a lo que decimos, y lo que Thad estaba diciendo es que tenemos el auto de Trent- Dijo Wes un poco mas calmado.

- Woow genial pero Thad ¿Cómo lo lograste?... creí que tu fastidioso primo no nos lo quería prestar- Dije un poco sorprendido y con curiosidad.

- Hice un trato o algo así- Dijo Thad un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué trato?- Dije mirándolo seriamente.

- Ummm pues yo… ummm… le dije a Tomás que… los invitara a él y a sus amigos a la fiesta- Dijo Thad con culpabilidad.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que!?- Dijo Nick enojado

- ¡Eres un imbécil como se te ocurre hacer eso!- Dijo Jeff igual de enojado que Nick

Estaba a punto de gritarle a Thad como los demás pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, Trent estaba invitado a la fiesta y seguro iría, seria un estúpido si no va, y también sus amigos… y Kurt es su amigo, ósea que el también iría a la fiesta, y yo me podría aprovechar de eso.

- Esperen chicos- Hable fuerte para obtener la atención de todos, que estaban diciéndole lo idiota que era a Thad. Ellos dejaron de hablar y me miraron esperando que ofenda a Thad- Chicos no tenemos que estar repitiendo como estúpidos las verdades de Thad, pero yo creo que estuvo bien lo que hizo Thad, esperen chicos aún no termino, Trent y sus amigos asistirán a la fiesta, pero nosotros nos podríamos aprovechar de eso- Dije con malicia

- ¿Qué planeas Blaine?- Pregunto David interesado.

- Algo que nunca olvidaran esos idiotas…- Dije sonriendo malévolamente

Las clases ya habían terminando y yo me dirigía a mi dormitorio cuando vi a Charlie caminando solitariamente.

- Hola hermoso- Dije acercándome a él

- Hola Blaine- Dijo cansado y un poco triste.

- ¿Qué pasa lindo, por que tan triste?- Pregunte

- Por que tuve una pelea con Joe- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que el esta sospechando que lo engaño

- Oh, pero no lo engañas

- Claro que lo engaño Blaine, acaso se te olvida lo que hacemos en tú habitación- Dijo enojado y triste, derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Claro que no se me olvida, pero…

- Pero nada, si lo engaño y ¿Sabes que es lo peor?, que le tuve que mentir y…- Dijo muy enojado y llorando desconsoladamente, no me gustaba verlo así y por supuesto no me gustaba lo que el iba a decir, pues no es la primera vez que lo dice, él quería terminar con lo que teníamos y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no aún, solo hasta que tenga a Kurt.

Así que lo envolví en mis brazos y el escondió su cara en mi cuello llorando desconsoladamente mojando mi camisa con sus lagrimas, así nos quedamos por 15 minutos hasta que Charlie dejo de llorar y de calmo.

- Ya no quiero hacer esto, me duele mucho- Dijo separándose de mi y viéndome tristemente

- ¿Qué exactamente lo que no quieres hacer?

- Esto, engañar a Joe

- Pensé que me amabas

- Y lo hago Blaine, te amo con todo mi corazón pero tu no me amas y yo necesito superarte, Joe me quiere, estoy seguro de eso y yo lo quiero y… no me gusta lastimarlo, es injusto para él y para mi- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con tristeza y amor.

- Charlie, sabes que esto es complicado, yo no me enamoro y mucho menos tengo novios pero de verdad hermoso te quiero y te necesito- Dije sinceramente tratando de convencerlo de que no se arrepienta

- Por favor Blaine no me hagas esto sabes que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero por favor entiende que me duele esto- Dijo con ojos suplicantes

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, era una llamada de Tomás.

- Después hablamos pero por favor piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo, y reflexiona que es lo que en verdad quieres- Le dije mirándolo fijamente acercándome a él para darle un beso casto en los labios y después alejarme de él para contestarle a Tomás.

- Hey Tom- Salude

- Hola Blaine, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto amigablemente

- Pues se puede estar mejor pero no me quejo ¿Y tu?

- Jajaja dudo que puedas estar mejor de lo que ya estas, lo tienes todo amigo y yo estoy bien solo algo atareado con la universidad y la fiesta

- Créeme Tom se puede estar mejor pero en fin, ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

- Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo seriamente

- Dime que es lo que quieres y si me conviene te ayudo

- Nunca cambias Blaine…- Suspiro- necesito tu casa para hacer la fiesta ahí

- ¿Por qué mi casa?

- Por que tu casa es grande y tus papas nunca están en ella, además es perfecta para lo que tengo planeado

- ¿Y que tienes planeado?

- No te lo puedo decir pero es algo grande, ¿Puedo contar con tu casa?

- ¿Por qué no lo haces en tu casa si es más grande que la mía?

- Por que no puedo, mi familia esta en casa y no les gusta las fiestas, además tú casa es mas grande

- ¿Y que gano yo?

- El haber albergado la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos

- Querido Tom la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos va a ser la mía, ¿Se te olvida que el próximo año me toca organizar la fiesta?

- Lo se, y conociéndote va a ser marca Blaine Anderson pero… ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?

- No, la verdad no me conviene en nada y me tengo que ir, nos vemos Tom- Le colgué rápidamente para no escuchar las cosas que me estaba diciendo

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, ya estaba a solo unos metros de llegar a mi habitación cuando un idiota que iba saliendo de su dormitorio choco conmigo tirándonos al piso, yo encima de el. Él gimió de dolor por el golpe de la caída y de mi peso, nos levantamos rápidamente y sacudimos nuestras ropas, estaba a punto de gritarle por ser tan estúpido pero me detuve al ver que era Kurt.

- Lo siento mucho, no estaba poniendo atención y…- Se quedo callado al verme sorprendido y ruborizándose rápidamente.

- Sí, me di cuenta que eres muy distraído, solo a la próxima ten cuidado- Dije con una sonrisa

- S… si, claro- Respondió Kurt nervioso

- Bien, me preguntaba… ¿Iras a la fiesta?- Pregunte curioso

- A… pu… pues no lo se aún… ¿Y tu iras?

- Por supuesto que iré, y tu no deberías faltar

- Ummm gracias, lo tomare en cuenta…- Dijo mirándome curioso

- ¿No sabes mi nombre?- Pregunte indignado, es un insulto que no sepa quien soy

- No, lo siento- Dijo sonrojándose

- Creí que eras atento pero al parecer no lo eres… Investígalo tu solo, lindo- Dije guiñándole el ojo y yendo hacia mi habitación

Al llegar a mi habitación me di cuenta de algo muy importante, si dejo a Tomás que haga la fiesta en mi casa puedo hacerle la travesura a Trent y sus amigos sin problema y lo mas importante, tener a Kurt en mi cama rápidamente. *En definitiva esa fiesta tiene que ser en mi casa, estoy seguro que podre conseguir un mejor lugar para mi fiesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Anderson? Y dilo rápido que no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos- Respondió Tomás enojado

- Que humor Tom, se nota que no has follado en días o quizás semanas

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Yo creo que esa Universidad te esta afectando demasiado, bueno en parte a quien no le afectaría el estudiar en una Universidad de cuarta

- No estoy de humor para tus estupideces así que dime lo que quieres rápido o te cuelgo

- Eres realmente un amargado y yo que te quería ayudar con la fiesta aceptando que se hiciera en mi casa… pero en fin ya que no me quieres escuchar…

- Espera Blaine!...yo lo siento estoy muy estresado pero, ¿Enserio me vas a ayudar?

- Pero claro Tom, eres mi amigo y te apoyo en todo

- Esa ni tú te la crees Blaine, solo te ayudas a ti mismo y quizás a Wes… pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Algunas cosas que tengo planeadas

- ¿Afectaran a mi fiesta?

- No te preocupes no la afectaran en nada, quizás la haga mas divertida pero hasta ahí

- Ok Blaine

Al colgarle a Tomás me recosté en mi cama y no pude evitar sonreír, siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

* * *

Guest Espero que disfrutes la película :) , gracias por responder, y bueno tengo la costumbre de responder por PM pero no estas registrad .

* * *

Creo que se me esta haciendo una costumbre preguntarles y/o decirles algo, pero bueno.

Estoy pensando es hacer una adaptación de algún libro o saga, estaba pensando en "Hush Hush" pero en otra pagina ya lo están haciendo, me gustaría hacer de la saga "Vampire Academy" porque es de mis libros favoritos y bueno estoy emocionada porque en Febrero se estrena la película del primer libro y a diferencia de "50 sombras de Grey" amo el cast, además Dimitri si es Ruso (el actor) y eso es genial. Pero quisiera saber que opinan o si es que conocen mejores libros.

Y bueno por ultimo creo que me estoy tardando en escribir la parte Rated M, así que les quisiera recomendar un One-Shot llamado "Because everyone loves a bit of skirt" el original esta en ingles, pero hay traducción por Zushu, en lo personal me gusto mucho y si es que ya lo leyeron espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Pienso poner una recomendación de Fics Rated M en cada cap. en el que no lo haya escrito yo, así que si hay alguno que les guste díganme para recomendarlo (no conozco muchos) s/8733433/1/Because-Everyone-Loves-a-Bit-of-Skirt

Espero que la autora no se enoje por recomendar su One-Shot.

Espero les haya gustado y subiré el siguiente capitulo dependiendo de las respuestas que encuentre. :)

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	7. Chapter 7 Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 7. Incertidumbre**

* * *

Al despertar me di cuenta que eran las 4:00 am. y la cama al lado de la mía estaba ocupada por alguien que estaba roncando, al parecer es mi compañero de habitación.

Intente dormir por mas tiempo pero me fue imposible, me levante de mi cama y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que había dormido con el uniforme puesto y ahora estaba todo arrugado y feo *Así o mas tonto Kurt, pensé.

Me metí a duchar, cuando el agua toco mi piel mis músculos se relajaron y me desperté completamente, sonreí al recordar al chico guapo y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al recordar al chico guapo y Charlie juntos, simplemente me confunde mucho lo que me hace sentir ese chico, no puedo sentir celos por él, por favor es un desconocido, un completo desconocido *Pero un desconocido muy sexy, pensé con pesar.

Me imagine como serian sus besos en mis labios, en mi cuello… Y no se por que razón eso me llevo a recordar el sueño de esta noche.

Estaba en una fiesta de mascaras, en un palacio de estructura neoclásica todo detalladamente arreglado, las paredes color crema tapizada listones de color negro, dorado y plateado, con los candelabros de cristal en el techo, mesas igualmente tapizadas de listones con bocadillos y bebidas de todo tipo, la música que tocaban los músicos eran las 4 estaciones de Vivaldi que justamente estaba en invierno que concordaba con los copos de nieve artificial que caía alrededor de todo el lugar, era simplemente mágico.

Todos estábamos vestidos completamente de blanco ya sea las mujeres con vestidos hermosos blancos o los hombres con esmoquin o traje blanco y la mascara color crema. Estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando lo vi, mi amado hombre desconocido con su misma mascara de siempre (negra) y esmoquin negro, que le quedaba perfecto a su figura, se veía increíblemente hermoso. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron sentí una agradable corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo entero, él me sonrío haciendo que perdiera el aliento ante su hermosa sonrisa. Él se acerco lenta y sensualmente, no podía creer que todo lo que él hiciera fuera tan perfecto e irresistible; cuando estuvo cerca de mí me hizo una reverencia digna de un caballero real y me llevo a la pista para bailar lo que quedaba de la canción, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, el estar tan cerca de él y poder oler su fragancia embriagadora, simplemente me deje llevar por él y disfrutar cada momento junto a él. Al terminar la canción se separo de mi para aplaudirle a los músicos junto a las demás personas que igual estaban bailando, haciendo que extrañe su olor y su calor, aplaudí junto a los demás y lo mire sonrojándome, él me estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos negros de lujuria y amor. Él al verme así me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la salida del salón y de ahí subimos por las escaleras hacia el unos largos pasillos y de ahí hacia una grande y hermosa habitación, no pude disfrutar de los hermosos pasillos o incluso la habitación por que toda mi atención estaba en mi hermoso hombre desconocido. Él al cerrar la puerta de la habitación se acerco a mí y me abrazo viéndome fijamente y me beso apasionadamente pegándome más a él sintiendo su erección rozándose contra la mía, excitándome.

No se como pero estábamos en la cama, él encima de mí entre mis piernas, besándonos apasionadamente, frotando nuestras lenguas eróticamente y nuestros cuerpos tan cerca que lo único que nos separaba era la ropa, nuestras entre piernas rozándose salvajemente y nuestras manos acariciando todo lo que podíamos del otro. Él se separo de nuestro beso y de mi cuerpo, haciéndome gruñir por la brusca separación, y comenzó a besar mi cuello y a quitarme la estorbosa ropa, yo gemía por sus hábiles besos que iban desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula y por sus dedos que rápida y sensualmente me desnudaban. Al dejar al descubierto mi pecho lo comenzó a besar cada parte de él sin tocar mis erectos pezones que se morían por ser besados, cuando llego a la parte inferior de mi ombligo comenzó a besar por encima de la ropa mi cadera, mis piernas, mis muslos, cada parte de mi pero sin besar mi erección, al terminar con su trabajo de besarme sobre mi la ropa, levanto su cabeza mirándome con lo ojos negros con mas lujuria que nunca y sonriendo al verme gimiendo, respirando agitadamente y estaba seguro que mis ojos estaba igual que los de él o lo mas probable mas negros. El comenzó a desnudarse sin dejar de mirarme, veía con hambre cada parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto, me sentía tan excitado que haría todo lo que él quisiera con tal de que me toque, se levanto de encima de mí y salió de la cama para quitarse la parte inferior de su ropa sin dejar de mirarme, se quito la ropa lenta, sensual y tortuosamente frente a mi. No podía creer lo excitado que estaba, gemía incontrolablemente cada vez que él se quitaba una prenda más, cuando quedo en bóxers me sonrió perversamente y se los rasgo rápidamente, rompiendo la hermosa seda negra y dejando al aire libre su maravillosa y muy grande erección, haciéndome gemir fuertemente arqueando mi espalda, lo deseaba desesperadamente dentro de mi lo mas pronto posible.

Seguía sonriendo perversamente, sabia que lo deseaba y quería torturarme o más bien iba a torturarme cruelmente.

Se acerco a mí, otra vez poniéndose encima de mí apoyándose de sus rodillas y manos para mantener separados nuestros cuerpos, y acerco sus labios muy cerca de los míos que creí que me iba a besar, yo me acerque pero él se separo de mí riendo de mi gruñido de frustración. Comenzó a quitarme la parte baja de mi ropa lentamente y con cuidado de no tocar mi piel, sabia que al mínimo toque de él tendría un orgasmo y eso me frustraba mas, me moría por un toque de él, por tenerlo dentro de mi, pero a él le divertía y excitaba verme así, y estaba seguro que me quería ver rogando por él.

Cuando termino de desnudarme me miro de pies a cabeza y gimió, haciendo que de mi boca salieran más gemidos, jadee cuando alzo mi pie derecho, explote cuando comenzó a besar los dedos de mi pie, fue uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, pero claro con él mis orgasmos son mejores que los anteriores.

Cuando salí de la neblina de éxtasis me di cuenta que el estaba lamiendo mi pecho manchado de semen, limpiándolo y gimiendo al saborearlo, eso me hizo volver a tener una erección al instante.

- Sabes delicioso hermoso- me dijo al oído tan eróticamente como solo él la puede hacer

Comenzó a acariciar mis muslos acercándose 1 cm. a mi erección y retrocediendo 2 cm., yo no dejaba de gemir y me arqueaba hacia él para estar mas cerca, mis manos estaban acariciándolo y incitándolo a que este mas cerca de mi pero él se separaba riendo.

- Veo que tenemos un problema, nada que no podamos arreglar- Dijo a mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Se separo de mí y agarro sus desgarrados bóxers rompiendo un pedazo de tela lo suficientemente largo y después se acerco a mí, y me amarro las manos a la cabecera de la cama ignorando mis quejas. Se coloco de nuevo sobre mí, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero esta vez besando mis muslos, se sentía tan bien y a la vez mal, lo deseaba demasiado y gemía mas fuerte cada vez que se acercaba mas a mi erección, su boca estaba a tan solo 1milimetro de mi erección y podía sentir su aliento contra ella, otra vez estaba a punto de explotar cuando deje de soñar, encontrándome en la negrura del descanso sin sueños.

No estaba seguro de porque, si se me había olvidado el sueño o solo fueron fantasías de antes de quedar dormido pero en este momento no me importo, estaba en la ducha y podía sentir mi orgasmo acercarse, me moría por masturbarme para acabar rápidamente, pero no me lo permití, aun estaba consiente de mi promesa de no tocarme en mis partes intimas para darme placer si no lo hacia primero el hombre a quien le entregue mi virginidad, así que me recargue en los azulejos de la ducha y me permití pensar en él, cada caricia, beso, embestida, sus gemidos en mis oídos, solo eso me basto para correrme intensamente ahogando un gemido de placer mordiéndome los labios fuertemente hasta sacarme sangre.

Al salir de mi nube de placer sentí en agua fría y me bañe rápidamente.

El día transcurrió muy lento y aburrido, al final del día estaba cansado y estresado, me salte el almuerzo y me fui a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y llamarle a Mercedes.

- La persona mas talentosa del mundo, a pesar de que Mr. Shue no sepa valorarme y prefiera a la narizona de Berry, al habla- Contesto Mercedes cantarinamente haciéndome reír por su forma de contestar

- Jajaja Hola Cedes, ¿Otra vez le dieron un solo que tu querías a Rachel?- Pregunte felizmente

- Sí, Mr. Shue no sabe valorar a sus mejores talentos , o sea tu y yo, y prefiere a la voz chillona de Berry- Respondió enojada

- Tienes razón, pero mejor hay que hablar de cosas mas importantes que Mr. Shue y Berry

- Esta bien, ¿Cómo ha estado mi bebé?

Hablamos de todo lo que ha estado pasando en McKinley sin mí y de mi día en Dalton.

Al colgarle a Mercedes suspire felizmente, ya no me sentía tan estresado aunque todavía un poco cansado por no haber madrugado, pero me sentía feliz, siempre me hacia bien hablar con mi mejor amiga. Estaba terminando de acomodar mi equipaje en mi habitación cuando el rugido de mi estomago me recordó que no había almorzado y tenia mucha hambre así que decidí ir al comedor por algo de comer y después regresar a hacer mi tarea.

Salí de mi habitación recordando la tarea que habían dejado para mañana cuando choque contra otra persona cayendo al piso precipitadamente con el cuerpo de la otra persona encima de mi, me torcí fuertemente mi muñeca que como reflejo se movió para amortiguar el golpe, gemí ante el dolor punzante, él se quito de encima de mi rápidamente, así yo me pude parar.

- Lo siento mucho, no estaba poniendo atención y…- Dije disculpándome y me quede callado al ver al chico guapo mirándome fijamente, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas que seguro se estaban poniendo rojas

- Sí, me di cuenta que eres muy distraído, solo a la próxima ten cuidado- Dijo con una sonrisa

- S… si, claro- Respondí nervioso ante sus ojos penetrantes, que viéndolos bien y mas de cerca, me recordaban a algo pero no sabia que era.

- Bien, me preguntaba… ¿Iras a la fiesta?- Pregunto curioso, sorprendiéndome por su pregunta

- A… pu… pues no lo se aún… ¿Y tu iras?- Respondí aun nervioso

- Por supuesto que iré, y tu no deberías faltar

- Ummm gracias, lo tomare en cuenta…- Dije mirándolo dudoso, no sabia su nombre y me moría de ganas por saberlo, no puedo llamarlo siempre "chico guapo"

- ¿No sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto indignado.

- No, lo siento- Dije sonrojándome nuevamente ante su mirada

- Creí que eras atento pero al parecer no lo eres… Investígalo tu solo, lindo- Dijo guiñándome el ojo y yendo hacia su habitación, dejándome sorprendido y mas deseoso de saber su nombre.

Me quede mirando la puerta de la habitación a la que entro por 5 min. aún sorprendido, y pude haberme quedado así por mas tiempo hasta que mi estomago me recordó el porque salí de mi habitación.

El resto del día intente ignorar la incertidumbre del saber el nombre del chico guapo, conociendo a mi compañero de habitación.

Ted Lee, un chico de penúltimo año, muy simpático, agradable y apuesto. Cabello rubio, piel bronceada, ojos café claro, complextura musculosa y heterosexual. Me sentí cómodo con él por que no me juzgaba por ser homosexual, de hecho su mejor amigo es Charlie. Aunque Ted o "Teddy", como me dijo que podía llamarle, era muy apuesto no me atrajo nada como el chico guapo.

Esa noche me fui a la cama preguntándome ¿Quién demonios es el chico guapo? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?

Suspire, y trate de olvidarme de él e intentar dormir para así poder soñar con mi amado hombre desconocido.

* * *

Sí, lo se, dije que mi primera vez al escribir Rated M quería que fuera Klaine, pero no lo se fue un impulso el escribirlo ahora, así como este fic. es un impulso, y he aprendido a hacer caso a mis impulsos y bueno espero que no me haya salido tan mal por que enserio no se bien lo que escribí ni el porque lo escribí, usualmente pienso 3 veces las cosas antes de publicarlas pero esta vez no.

La verdad no se ni porque escribo esto si siempre me ignoran pero bueno en fin.

Esta vez recomiendo a una autora llamada "Giselittle" porque fueron los primeros Fics. que leí de Rated M y me gustaron mucho :) Espero que no se enoje la autora.

Tenía planeado publicar hasta el martes de la prox. semana pero sus lindos comentarios (Reviews) me motivaron a publicar antes. Gracias :)

Espero les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado tanto en mi intento de Smut, Rated M o como quieran llamarlo, y subiré el siguiente capitulo dependiendo de las respuestas que encuentre. :)

Pd. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Pd2. Amber baila genial, como amo a esa mujer y espero que disfruten mañana del primer cap. de la nueva temporada de Glee, y a ser felices porque Klaine regresa. (Espero y no sea como en San Valentín que nadamas jugaron con nuestros sentimientos emocionándonos)

Pd3. Guest, gracias eres muy dulce! :)

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.


	8. Chapter 8 Solo

**Capítulo 8. Solo.**

* * *

Desperté con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía que la martillaban con el sonido de algún maldito celular, mis ojos estaban cegados por la luz del sol, me sentía fatal.

Cuando pude recomponerme un poco me di cuenta que no estaba ni en mi habitación de Dalton ni mi habitación en mi casa, estaba en una habitación mediana color blanco, una gran ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas mal cerradas, un armario grande, escritorio, 2 mesitas de noche, 2 sofás con una mesa grande de café al frente y veía hacia una gran pantalla plana y al lado de esta estantes con video juegos, películas, libros y discos; y en la cama estaba un chico rubio desnudo durmiendo pacíficamente. Debo aceptar que el chico es muy apuesto, y por lo poco que puedo recordar es bueno en la cama.

Me moví por la habitación desnudo buscando mis pantalones en el piso como loco, ese maldito celular no dejaba de sonar.

Los encontré debajo de la cama, revise mi celular, era una llamada de Tomás.

-¿Que demonios quieres?- Respondí enojado

-Alguien no esta de humor este día, ¿Quién te rechazo?- Dijo Tomás cantarinamente

-Jaja muy gracioso, nadie me rechazo, soy Blaine Anderson nadie me rechaza, yo rechazo

-Entonces ¿Por qué el humor de perros Anderson?

En ese momento el rubio se removió dormido en la cama diciendo algo inentendible y suspirando.

-Oh ya entendí todo- Dijo riéndose

-Cállate y dime para que me hablas- Dije gruñendo

-Esta bien, quiero que vengas a abrirme tu casa para iniciar a arreglar todo lo de la fiesta de mañana

-Eres estúpido o ¿que?, Dile a Logan que te abra y haz lo que quieras, y deja de molestar

-No soy estúpido Anderson, tu querido mayordomo de cuarta no me quiere dejar pasar

-Dile que yo lo ordeno

-Dice que no me va a dejar pasar hasta que tus padres lo autoricen, no tú, ellos

-Maldita sea, voy para allá- Respondí enojado, se me había olvidado que estaba castigado por lo que paso la ultima vez

Recogí mis cosas del piso y me vestí rápidamente, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir, el rubio despertó.

-¿Blaine?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, que esperabas, ¿Qué me quedara a darnos besos y caricias? ¿A desayunar juntos como una estúpida pareja feliz? ¿A hablar de lo lindo que fue pasar la noche juntos "Haciendo el amor"?- Pregunte con sarcasmo. El rubio me miraba con los ojos llorosos llenos de tristeza-Ya madura quieres

-P…Pero…

-Pero nada, lo nuestro fue solo sexo de una noche

-T… tú me…me di.. dijiste

-Fue solo la calentura del momento niño tonto, mira te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede muy claro , el amor no existe, es solo una creencia de gente estúpida que no sabe hacer otra cosa que perder el tiempo y llenar de tonterías la cabeza de los demás, aprende quieres - Dije saliendo de la habitación- Ah y eres bueno en la cama, si no fueras rico estaría seguro que serias muy bueno trabajando en un club nocturno- Dije antes de salir riendo, ignorando las lagrimas del rubio.

Siento que si me pase un poco con el rubio, pues él no tenia la culpa de mi enojo pero me sacan de quicio los chicos que se ilusionan conmigo y se la pasan fastidiándome con lo mismo.

Fue todo un problema convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran ayudar a Tomás con su "reunión", pero siempre consigo lo que quiero de ellos recordándoles que son unos malos padres con su querido hijo menor.

Dolía un poco el recordar lo mucho que cambiaron, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a que eso no me afecte y pensar en cosas más importantes como mis planes de este fin de semana,

Le di el día y todo el fin de semana libre a la servidumbre, ya que no serian necesarios, además Tomás va a traer su propio personal profesional para esto.

Estaba haciendo mi lista de materiales que iba a utilizar para mis planes cuando mi celular sonó.

-Blaine Anderson al habla

-¡Anderson! ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿Por qué no estas en la Academia? ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche?- Dijo Nick enojado- ¡Sera mejor que llames a Wes, ha estado como loco porque desapareciste! Y créeme que…- Dijo Thad histérico

-Tranquilos chicos, una cosa a la vez, pero primero ¿Estoy en altavoz?

-Sí Blaine, estas en altavoz con los Warblers, bueno a excepción de Wes- Dijo Jeff

-Genial, los quiero hoy en la noche en mi casa

-Ok, pe…- Dijo Jeff

-Primero Anderson dimos donde estas y que hiciste anoche- Dijo David interrumpiendo a Jeff

-Lo único que les diré es que estoy en mi casa y lo demás no es de su incumbencia

-Esta bien, pero esta noche no los tendrás que decir y llama a Wes porque si ha llamado a la policía tendrás serios problemas- Dijo Thad secamente

-Sí como sea, los quiero a las 8:00 pm.- Dije con fastidio, tal vez no reciba la atención de mis padres, pero mis amigos desde que supieron por lo que pase se volvieron muy fastidiosos, aunque en el fondo me gustaba un poco.

Con un suspiro le marque a Wes, con él es diferente, no puedo simplemente decirle que estoy bien, le tengo que contestar todas sus preguntas, a veces eso me hace preguntarme, ¿Por qué demonios es mi mejor amigo?, si es muy fastidioso, pero luego recuerdo todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

-¡Blaine!- Contesto mi llamada al primer toque, con voz preocupada y enojada, *Demonios, pensé

-Hola, Wes- Dije de la manera mas calmada posible

-¿Hola, Wes?, desapareces por casi 24 horas y me dices ¿¡Hola, Wes!? Como si no pasara nada- Dijo bastante enojado y alterado

-Si, pero…

-Pero nada, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?, ¡Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ti es que estabas borracho con 4 chicos prácticamente haciendo una orgía a medio concierto y luego desapareciste!

-Sí, con tus gritos me imagino lo preocupado que estabas, pero el punto es que estoy bien y créeme una orgía es mas excitante que lo que estábamos haciendo en el concierto

-No me interesa tu vida sexual, gracias. Pero en verdad me preocupas, ¡¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que desapareciste así!?

-Sí, lo siento pero de verdad estoy bien, te lo juro que aunque estaba borracho me cuide, solo tuve una pequeña resaca

-Esta bien, pero para que te crea y perdone necesito unos exámenes médicos que me garanticen tu salud-Dijo determinadamente

-Wes, ya te dije que me cuide- Dije con fastidio

-Y ya te dije que quiero esos exámenes, es por tu bien, eres mi mejor amigo y no me perdonaría que te pase lo mismo de nuevo

-Ok, lo hare pero te necesito en mi casa a las 8:00 pm.

-Ok, pero primero….

El cuestionario de Wes tardo 3 horas, me pregunto de todo, y al final por más de que intente que no me obligara a hacerme los exámenes médicos, él no cambio de parecer.

Encargue todo y me llego antes de las 8:00 pm. , los chicos aun no llegaban y Tomás ya se había ido hace 1 hora con sus diseñadores, chefs y todo lo demás para la fiesta de mañana, estaba en mi casa o mas bien en mi habitación solo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba solo, por lo regular cuando estoy en casa (que es prácticamente 1 vez al mes) estoy acompañado de algún chico guapo haciendo "cosas de adultos" (sonreí ante el recuerdo de Cooper diciéndome eso cuando era niño e inocente). Pero esta vez estaba solo, sin nadie y ningún tipo de sonido, solo perdido en mis pensamientos.

Recordaba los inviernos en Whitefish, los días de campo en familia, los días de patinaje en el lago, las noches de película y un recuerdo en especial me dolió en el corazón.

**_Flashback_**

Tenia 5 años, era una fría noche de invierno, estaba con mi familia viendo la Sirenita, todos en el sofá para 3 personas frente al pequeño televisor y al lado de la chimenea, yo sentado en las piernas de mi papi. Todo era calma, él único sonido era el de la película y alguna que otra risa por los comentarios tontos de Cooper, me empezaba a sentir adormilado a mitad de película, pero quería ver la película hasta el final, nunca había visto la película completa, siempre me quedaba dormido a la mitad; me estaba esforzando mucho para permanecer despierto, pero mi pequeño cuerpo necesitaba descansar y eso me hacia recargarme y acurrucarme mas a mi papi.

-¿Estas cansado campeón?- Me pregunto mi papi cariñosamente

-No- Respondí lo más normal que pude, pero mi voz se oía adormilada y al final de decir esa negativa no pude evitar bostezar. Todos se rieron de mi por lo bajo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para replicar, así que hice un puchero de enfado a todos.

-Amor, es mejor que ya vallas a dormir, es muy tarde para ti- Me dijo mi mami amorosamente

-Pero no tengo sueño- Intente decirlo firmemente pero una vez mas falle y bostece

-Jajaja, gnomo deja de mentir, cada vez que lo haces pareces mas tonto que de costumbre- Dijo Cooper burlonamente. Iba a replicar pero una vez más bostece y me enfade por estar tan cansado.

-Cooper no le digas así a tu hermanito, tranquilo campeón ve la película, yo te llevo a la cama después- Dijo mi papi suavemente acurrucándome mas hacia el, abrazándome cariñosamente y dándome un beso en la cabeza; mi mamá solo me sonrió con amor revolviéndome mis rizos.

-Esta bien papá- Dijo Cooper rodando los ojos

Lo que recuerdo antes de dormirme es a mi mami acomodándome entre sus brazos, meciéndome y susurrando alguna canción de cuna.

Después recuerdo haber despertado en mi cama, mi mami estaba arropándome cuando llego mi papi y le dio un beso en la boca lleno de amor, después se separaron mirándose con igual o más amor, haciendo que mi mami se sonroje y mi papá le de otro beso en la nariz haciéndola reír. Mi papi alzo la mirada hacia mí, descubriéndome mirándolos fijamente.

-Hey campeón, despertaste- Dijo suavemente acercándose a mi

-Bebecito hermoso ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué despertaste?- Dijo mi mami preocupada

-Nada, solo me desperté…- Me detuve a pensar un poco en algo y después pregunte- ¿Me quieren?- Dije adormilado

-Claro que si amor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo mi mami

-No lo se, solo se me ocurrió... ¿Me van a querer siempre?

-Sí, campeón, te vamos a amar por siempre- Dijo mi papi

-¿Me lo prometen?

-Si, amor te lo prometemos, siempre te vamos a amar y estar para ti, ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, mami- Dije más adormilado

-Esta bien- Dijo mi mami mirándome con amor y comenzó a cantar "Ninna nanna, ninna oh" (Canción de cuna italiana)

Recuerdo que lo ultimo que supe antes de dormir fueron a mis padres diciéndome que me amaban y deseándome buenas noches, para después darme un beso en mi frente e irse, ese día dormí con una sonrisa, y soñé con mi familia feliz de vacaciones en la playa.

_Fin de Flashback_

Lo prometieron y no lo cumplieron, no pude evitar llorar, dolía mucho el ver lo mucho que cambio mi vida, pase de ser el niño más feliz del mundo a uno más en el mundo, claro con más dinero, pero finalmente igual que los demás.

Cuando sonó el timbre se mi casa me recompuse y me mire en el espejo, *Eres Blaine Anderson, nada te lastima, no más, eres mejor que eso y mejor que todos, me dije a mi mismo y baje a abrirles a mis amigos.

Se dieron de cuenta todos de que llore, pero nadie comento e hizo algo, o bueno a excepción de Wes que me abrazo fuertemente, seguro sospechaba de que, él me conocía mejor que nadie, era un gran mejor amigo.

Lo que restaba de la noche y parte de la madrugada nos la pasamos arreglando todo para nuestros queridos amigos y yo lo esencial para obtener a Kurt.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, solo espero que mañana salga todo bien, no se porque tengo un presentimiento extraño, no es ni bueno, ni malo, solo… es extraño.

* * *

Para quien se haya dado cuenta de que me he tardado en actualizar le pido una disculpa, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero la escuela cada vez esta mas exigente y aquí a su brillante escritora se le ocurrió meterse al equipo de básquet de su escuela, por lo que tengo menos tiempo por los entrenamientos y eso.

He leído sus reviews y todos son muy lindos, y me he dado cuenta que hacen suposiciones inteligentes acerca de Charlie que bueno son lógicas y un poco predecibles, pero créanme Charlie si va a sentir celos, pero su reacción no es como la imaginan y sí va a interferir entre la relación de Kurt y Blaine pero tampoco como se lo imaginan ;)

Awww amé el capítulo 1 de la 5 temporada de Glee, fue casi perfecto, y digo casi porque falto cierto chico alto con una sonrisa de ángel y gran personalidad, falto Cory/Finn. (Ahora "GLEE" paso a ser a "GLE", puede que suene igual, pero falta la segunda "E") No he superado su muerte como se habrán dado cuenta y siendo sincera si me afecto porque este Fic. lo comencé a escribir antes de su muerte y lo iba a publicar justamente el domingo, el día que me entere de su muerte, y bueno ya no lo hice porque estaba demasiado triste por él; no se si pondré a Finn en mi Fic. , porque aun duele su perdida pero si lo hago será mas adelante.

No veré "The Quarterback." porque si el pensar en él me hice llorar como bebé, no creo soportar ver el capítulo decentemente, pero si lo ven espero que les guste y no repitan mucho "Maldito Cory, ¿Por qué te fuiste?" porque yo siempre lo repito.

Bueno fuera lagrimas, no se cuando actualizare porque actualmente estoy demasiado ocupada y no para bien, pero bueno eso depende de sus comentarios que motivan a escribir y actualizar aunque tenga 5 tareas pendientes, cada una mas complicada que la otra.

Espero que les haya gustado y si leíste todo lo que puse, gracias por no ignorarme :)

Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.

Pd. Esta vez recomiendo un Fic llamado "Mr. Anderson" original en ingles por "discloseddesire" y traducción por "Alkarin". Espero que los autores o autoras no se enojen.


	9. Chapter 9 Joe

_**Hola, por favor no me ignoren…**_

_Rápidamente les digo que falta poco para una de mis tradiciones favoritas: El día de los muertos. No se en donde más se celebre o como sea, pero aquí en México se celebra la visita de los muertos y ponemos una ofrenda muy linda a ellos. Y bueno quería decirles si alguno de ustedes le gustaría ponerle una ofrenda a Cory, no se bien si sea verdad que los muertos vengan, pero creo que seria lindo que Cory en donde quiera que este sepa que lo amamos y le damos la bienvenida a nuestros hogares._

_Si lo hacen manden foto para hacer un collage por favor. Si eres administrador de una página y quieres usar mi idea da créditos por favor y envíame fotos._

_Fotos a mi facebook_:_ **Jessi Kfsh** (Lo acabo de crear)_

_Gracias!_

* * *

Capítulo 9. Joe

Estaba en a biblioteca con Trent y Stark haciendo mi proyecto de química, se suponía que estábamos estudiando nuestro tema, pero yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

En todo el día no vi al chico guapo, aún seguía inquieto por saber su nombre, pero no podía como acercarme a sus amigos y decirles "Hey ¿Cómo se llama su amigo?, el chico de cabello rizado y ojos lindos" porque me preguntarían porque y no podrían saber que me gusta, porque es ilógico, y preguntarle a Charlie, no es opción.

- Chicos adivinen de que me entere…- Dijo Paúl corriendo agitadamente hacia nosotros con emoción, haciendo que la Sra. Steve (Bibliotecaria) lo reprendiera.

- ¿De que te enteraste?- Dijo Stark aun viendo su libro con aburrimiento

- Blaine no esta en la escuela- Dijo Paúl con una sonrisa satisfactoria

- ¿Y como porque nos debe de importar que no este aquí ese idiota?-Pregunto Trent con odio, cosa que me llamo la atención, pues Trent siempre es amigable

- Porque dicen por ahí que como es un buen amigo Tomás, él le esta ayudando con la fiesta de mañana- Dijo Paúl

- Espera… ¿Qué?- Dijo Stark dejando de lado su libro y viendo a Paúl como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo

- Sí, él esta ayudando a Tomás con la fiesta… lo que quiere decir que va a ser genial- Dijo Paúl con emoción

- Ósea… ¿Estas escuchando la estupidez que acabas de decir?- Dijo Trent viéndolo fijamente

- Sí, lo se, pero hay que aceptar que aunque Blaine sea un maldito gigoló muy estúpido, él tiene grandes ideas y…

- Ya cállate maldito imbé…- Dijo Stark enojado

- Esperen chicos tranquilos- Interrumpí a Stark, pues parecía que él y Trent estaban a punto de golpear a Paúl- ¿Por qué es malo que el tal Blaine ayude en la fiesta?

- Porque Blaine nos odia y nosotros a él, él es un maldito gigoló egoísta arrogante que obtiene lo que quiere y él siempre quiere humillarnos de una forma vil- Respondió Trent con odio

- Oh- Fue lo único que pude contestar, pero algo no me cuadraba, para que alguien odie a otro se necesita una razón, ¿Cierto?, estaba a punto de preguntar pero me detuvo las miradas de Trent y Stark a Paúl que se veía incomodo, como no sentirse incomodo si a mi me daban miedo esas miradas, y eso que no iban dirigidas a mi.

Se había situado un silencio incomodo en la mesa, pero ya no soportaba mas tanta tensión.

- Eh… uh… chicos, yo mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde y tengo que terminar de desempacar bien mis cosas- Dije incomodo, rompiendo el silencio

- Sí Kurt, ¿No necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Stark amablemente

- No, gracias- Le sonreí aún incomodo recogiendo mis cosas- Adiós chicos- Me despedí de ellos y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y desconectarme del mundo, ha sido una larga semana para mi, tantas emociones juntas, desde la emoción al poder transferirme a Dalton a la intriga del chico guapo y el tal Blaine, sin contar la "GRAN" fiesta de la que todos hablan… esta vez no era un simple dolor de cabeza lo que me estaba dando, sino una migraña horrible. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando me detuve al oír algo.

- Vamos Charlie, estar con él no te hace ningún bien, solo te lastima más, además Joe de verdad te quiere y Blaine no vale la pena- Dijo Ted Lee con voz cariñosa

No me gustaba espiar las conversaciones de los demás, pero otra vez ese Blaine, es una gran coincidencia que en este día lo haya escuchado 2 veces, antes lo había escuchado mencionar, pero habían sido cosas positivas y esta vez son cosas negativas de él. La intriga me mataba, así que decidí espiar su conversación, para saber mas del tal Blaine y de porque hablan mal de él

- Pero lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón y yo… no podría dejarlo y a Joe lo quiero pero no lo amo como a Blaine y no se que hacer- Dijo Charlie con voz triste, juraría que estaba llorando

- Pero él no te ama, nadamas te utiliza y te lastima, él no quiere nada contigo

- Te equivocas, él si quiere algo conmigo, ¿Por qué crees que me pidió que no lo dejara?

- ¿Algo contigo?, solo sexo y nadamas, te utiliza cuando esta aburrido y no puede llevarse a la cama a nadie mas, ¿Te gusta ser la puta de él?

- No me llames así, tú no sabes nada. No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, pero ya vi que no

- Yo… ah… Charlie soy tu mejor amigo y te quiero, por eso…

- Cállate, no te quiero volver a escuchar y ver, estoy lo suficientemente lastimado sin tu ayuda, gracias

- Pero…

- Me voy y no te quiero volver a ver

Estaba confundido, Charlie tenía novio y además tenia algo con este chico llamado Blaine, y con el chico guapo… esto es muy confuso.

Se escucho un sonido extraño de cosas cayéndose y forcejeos, como gemidos de dolor y quejas; no sabia que hacer, si entraba a ver que pasaba o irme como si nada.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, Charlie estate quieto porque te puedo lastimar y no quiero hacer eso

- Ya me lastimaste, idiota

- Lo siento, ¿Si?, estuvo mal decirte puta pero el punto es que me preocupas, tú mereces ser feliz, eres una gran persona, eres bueno, dulce, sincero, guapo y tienes un cuerpo increíble… Te mereces a alguien mejor que Blaine, además tu no quieres vivir tu vida así ¿O si?

- N… no pe… pero s.. so.. solo quie ...e ..ro ser fe… feliz y…- Charlie no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque los sollozos no lo dejaban hablar más. Me sentía mal, durante un momento creí que en verdad era una puta, pero no lo conozco bien y no se porque esta con ellos, lo juzgue mal sin conocerlo cuando él fue amable conmigo. No pude soportarlo más y salí de ahí.

Estaba caminando alrededor del jardín principal, pensando en Charlie, pero eso me causaba mas preguntas sin responder y mi migraña amenazaba con volver, necesitaba relajarme y pronto.

Me senté de piernas cruzadas en uno de los bordes de la fuente (por suerte es lo suficiente espaciosa) mirando hacia el agua que caía constantemente, mi mochila estaba a un lado.

El sonido del agua cayendo me relajaba, era una hermosa vista, por primera vez no me importo mojarme, pues la fuerza de la caída del agua, salpicaba mi ropa, cara y cabello

Estaba tan perdido admirando él agua y sus sonidos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Todo bien amigo?- Dijo una voz desconocida a mi lado, grite agudamente y casi me caigo en la fuente del susto

- Jajaja, lo siento- Dijo divertido un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro lacio, piel blanca, musculoso, ojos de un azul mas profundo que los míos y una sonrisa amigable

- N... no importa- Respondí aún asustado, él me sonrió cálidamente

- ¿Estas bien, amigo?- Pregunto con preocupación sincera, algo que me sorprendió, un desconocido se preocupaba por mi

- Sí, todo esta bien- Respondí lo mas sincero que pude.

- Se que no nos conocemos pero sea lo que sea que te preocupa o molesta espero que se soluciones pronto, pues…

- ¿Joe?- Interrumpió Charlie, haciendo que el chico a mi lado y yo nos volteemos a mirarlo

- Hola amor, estaba habland…- Dejo de hablar cuando vio los ojos rojo y hinchados de Charlie- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Por qué lloraste?- pregunto preocupadamente acercando a Charlie y abrazándolo

- Estoy bien Joe, solo estaba leyendo "Bajo la misma estrella" y ya sabes, es inevitable llorar- Respondió Charlie encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia y correspondiendo al abrazo

*Joe, ¿Por qué se me hacia conocido ese nombre?, pensé

- ¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Joe

- Sí, lindo- Respondió Charlie con una sonrisa

Me sentía incomodo al estar ahí, seguro Charlie y su ¿Amigo? necesitaban privacidad

- Ummm… siento molestar, solo quería decirles buenas noches y adiós- Dije amablemente interrumpiéndolos cuando estaban a punto de besarse, haciéndome sentir más incomodo

- Oh Kurt, lo siento, se me olvido que estabas ahí- Respondió Charlie apenado- Mira Kurt te presento a mi novio Joe, Joe te presento a mi amigo Kurt

*Por eso se me hacia conocido su nombre, es el novio de Charlie, pensé.

- Hola Kurt, un placer conocerte

- Hola, igualmente… ummm me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer

- Ok adiós Kurt- Dijo Charlie amigablemente

- Adiós, amigo- Dijo Joe

- Adiós

Camine rápidamente hacia mi dormitorio mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba una ducha

Por suerte Thed no estaba así que no tenía que preocuparme por ser amistoso con él.

Después de la ducha y un poco más relajado me concentre a desempacar mis cosas

Como a la 1:30 am. recibí un mensaje de Thed

"No voiyyyy a yegar aa Drmirr hasstA hL luuness :)).Teddy"

(No voy a llegar a dormir, hasta el lunes)

Fruncí el seño al leer el mensaje de Thed, escribía peor que Puck, por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de mensajes, así que no me costo mucho entenderle. Suspire y saque de mi escritorio el libro de "Amor y prejuicio" que era de mi mamá, me encantaba leerlo cuando me sentía solo y confundido.

Era el libro favorito de mi mamá, aún la recuerdo leyéndome él libro de pequeño en las noches.

Sonreí y bese el cuero del libro, lo puse cuidadosamente en mi mesita de noche, apague la luz y me acomode en mi cama acurrucándome sonriendo y deseando dormir rápido para soñar con mi hombre desconocido.

* * *

Vi "The Quarterback." Y no he dejado de llorar, es tan triste y… simplemente no dejo de llorar

Espero que les haya gustado y actualizare dependiendo de sus respuestas :)

Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una excelente ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Y recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Ian Brennan y Ryan Murphy.

Pd. Hoy no recomiendo nada, lo siento, estoy muy triste como para pensar en eso.


	10. Chapter 10 Ingenuo

Capítulo. Ingenuo

- ¿Estas seguro que esta bien?- Escuche el susurro de Jeff.

Era de día, casi madrugada, la noche anterior nos dormimos hasta tarde tomando cualquier bebida alcohólica que había en mi casa, cantamos como locos y husmeando por la casa intentando saber a que pertenecía cada decoración de la fiesta y que habría en ella, porque el muy bastardo de Tomás se negó a decirnos el tema de la fiesta y como iba a ser, dormimos donde caímos.

- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Contesto Wes susurrando también

- Porque anoche se veía extraño… no lo se… tal vez triste, además sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y… - Decía Jeff

- Dejen de hablar de mi cuando duermo- Gruñí tapándome la cara con las colchas, la luz que se filtraba del sol me lastimaba y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Tranquilo Blaine, solo estamos preocupados por …

- ¡Que demonios!- Grite asustado destapándome rápidamente

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Jeff con fastidio

- ¡¿Qué que me pasa!?... pasa que estoy acostado en mi cama semidesnudo con mi mejor amigo y un rubio oxigenado- Dije enojado y asustado intentando recordar que había pasado la noche anterior

- No paso nada imbécil, no te emociones no me gustan los niños mimados inútiles, por si se te olvidaba Wes es heterosexual y deja a mi cabello en paz- Dijo Jeff muy enojado

- ¿Entonces porque estamos semidesnudos y en MI cama?

- Porque estuvimos apostando sobre cualquier tontería y quedamos así- Dijo Wes tranquilo- Y di que por lo menos pudimos quedar en ropa interior no como los demás- Agrego con horror estremeciéndose.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunte buscando a mis amigos alrededor

- No lo se, tal vez en el corredor, o en el baño, o tal vez en la piscina durmiendo- Contesto Jeff pensativamente

- O tal vez en algún club nocturno o en algún prostíbulo , o puede que hayan incendiado la casa de Trent y estén en la procuraduría… otra vez- Agrego Wes

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a mis amigos desnudos en pésimas condiciones y muy enojados.

- Te dejo a tus amigos exhibicionistas- Dijo Tomás, entrando con mis amigos desnudos y los ojos cerrados fuertemente- Felicidades Wes- Dijo sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados y salió torpemente de la habitación

- Uhg- Gruñí acostándome de nuevo tapándome la cara con las sabanas. Y me queje de dolor cuando mis desnudos amigos se tiraron a mi cama, encima de mí- ¡Con cuidado idiotas!- Grite y escuche sus gruñidos en respuesta

Intente dormir por un par de horas mas, pero no podía dejar de pensar o mas bien de recordar; soy el invitado más importante de las fiestas, lo mejor no comienza hasta que yo llegue o lo decida y me "divierto" mucho en ellas, pero la realidad es otra, odio las fiestas porque me traen siempre el mismo recuerdo, ya no me duele lo que paso, pero me llena de ira hacia mi mismo el haber sido tan ingenuo, tan tonto…

_**Flashback**_

Estaba acomodando mis cosas en mi casillero, pues el día anterior por salir apresurado para encontrarme con mi papá e ir a jugar futbol, saque y metí mis libros desordenadamente y hoy mi casillero estaba hecho un asco. Estaba concentrado poniendo todo en orden tarareando "You should be dancing" que cuando mi celular sonó alertándome un nuevo mensaje pegue un pequeño grito

"Nos vemos en las duchas. J"

Sonreí ante ese mensaje, Jack y yo siempre nos veíamos en las duchas para hacer el amor. Me apresure a poner mis últimos libros y prácticamente corrí hacia las duchas.

Las duchas no se usaban hasta después del almuerzo, por lo que no había nadie a esta hora, fui al pequeño cuarto en donde estaban las toallas limpias, donde siempre me encuentro con Jack. Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, recargado en los estantes en pose aburrida; cuando me vio sonrió con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, que en ese momento creí que era de amor.

- Tardaste mucho, amor- Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero acercándose a mi

- Lo siento, estaba ocupado- Conteste con disculpas, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello y estirándome para darle un beso en los labios. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y correspondió al beso.

- Espera, Blaine- Dijo separándose de mi, cuando el beso se estaba intensificando

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte preocupado

- Quería verte para hablar contigo, no para eso- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad. Yo me preocupe mucho pensando lo peor.

Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, al ultimo fui yo quien rompió el silencio

- Por favor, no me dejes. Eres lo único que tengo y te amo demasiado- Suplique con la voz rota y lagrimas al borde de mis ojos

- ¡No!, Blaine, no voy a terminar contigo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, si eres el amor de mi vida?- Dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome un tierno beso

- No lo se, tu seriedad me asusto y pensé que…

- No pienses en eso Blaine, y no quiero hablar contigo de eso o algo que se le parezca, al contrario yo… quería.. quiero… saber si tú… tú- Tartamudeo nervioso, sujetándome con fuerza, y suspiro- ¿Quieres ir al baile de Sadie Hawkins conmigo?

Me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que Jack me estaba pidiendo, nuestra relación es secreta por lo que ir al baile con él seria presentarnos como pareja oficial frente a toda la escuela. No es que no me agrade la idea, al contrario me fascinaba, pero Jack no estaba listo o bueno eso me decía siempre que le suplicaba presentarnos como pareja ante todos.

- Este bien, si no quieres ir conmigo solo dilo. Aunque me sorprende ya que tú eres el que siempre esta molestando con esto- Dijo Jack furioso, malinterpretando mi silencio y sorpresa. Me soltó bruscamente lastimándome

- No Jack, no pienses eso… por supuesto que quiero ir al baile contigo, solo me tomaste por sorpresa- Dije intentando acercarme a él, pero el se alejaba de mí

- Seguro, o ¿No será porque aceptaste ir con el imbécil de Alexis?- Dijo con odio. Demonios se me había olvidado ese pequeño-gran detalle. Alexis era otro chico gay del colegio y además era mi mejor amigo, sabia que él quería algo conmigo pero nunca me intereso así, pero lo quiero mucho y cuando me propuso ir al baile como amigos, acepte porque me sentía mal, siempre lo rechazaba; además no había problema, nadie sabia de mi relación con Jack, y él iría al baile con alguna porrista bonita. Aunque a Jack no le agrada Alexis y no pensaba decírselo.

- Yo.. no… ¿Co… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Tartamudee sorprendido y herido por su mirada

- ¿¡Cómo me entere!?-Dijo furioso acercándose amenazadoramente a mí, dándome miedo- Yo siempre estoy enterado de ti, Blaine

- Pe.. pero tú iras con alguna porrist…

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes- Me interrumpió jalándome del brazo muy fuerte aventándome al otro extremo de la habitación; gemí de dolor al caer al frio piso y mis lagrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas

- Lo siento- Susurre débilmente, mis sollozos llenando la silenciosa habitación- Él me lo pidió como amigos y es nuestro ultimo mes juntos, el próximo se va a España y… sabes que es mi mejor amigo… yo solo… lo siento- dije entre sollozos a la silenciosa habitación, aun en el piso. Estuvimos así unos minutos que parecieron horas, me estremecí cuando él me jalo, parándome rápidamente, quedando frente a frente

- Y tu sabes que lo odio- Dijo enojado

- Lo siento- Dije intentando zafarme de su agarre, me estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi brazo muy fuerte lastimándome- Puedo cancelarlo, pero… n.. no te enojes- Dije llorando y quejándome de dolor

- Pero por supuesto que lo vas a cancelar- Dijo apretando más su agarre

- Me duele- Me queje

- ¿Y tú crees que a mi no me duele que me engañes con otro?- Contesto apretando mucho más su agarre, estaba seguro que casi podía sentir mis huesos

- Por favor, me duele mucho- Suplique mirándolo a los ojos. Después de unos segundos me solto bruscamente, me dolía mucho mi brazo y no pude intentar masajearme el área afectada, pero no sirvió de nada

Escuchamos como sonó en aviso de inicio de clases

- Nos vemos después

Y salió rápidamente dejándome solo. Me acerque a un extremo de la habitación y me senté en el piso, atrayendo mis piernas a mí y llorando descontroladamente. ¿Por qué el amor era tan doloroso?, o mas bien, ¿Por qué él era así conmigo?

**_Fin flashback_**

Una solitaria lagrima viajo por mi mejilla, una lagrima de ira hacia mi mismo, Jack arruino mi vida, me uso y lastimo. Si tan solo lo hubiera dejado en ese momento nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero el hubiera no existe, pensé amargamente. Además no me quejo, gracias a él soy más fuerte y tengo lo tengo todo, pero lo odio tanto por haberme alejado de Alexis. Para mí la amistad es lo más valioso y Alexis era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, él me apoyo siempre y me quería sinceramente, pero gracias a Jack él se alejo de mí, aunque ya no me duele tanto la distancia de Jack, tengo a...

- ¿Estas bien, Blaine?- Pregunto Wes preocupado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Wes es un gran amigo y lo quiero más que a cualquier persona en él mundo, él me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en todo momento, incluso cuando soy un idiota con él y me conoce mejor que nadie. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido, incluso mejor que Alexis.

Wes seguía mirándome preocupado y eso me puso feliz, él me quería tanto como yo lo quiero a él; negué con la cabeza en respuesta a él y me acerque más a su cuerpo, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho llorando silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás. El me abrazo en silencio.

- Te quiero Wes, eres mi mejor amigo… solo no me abandones ¿Si?- Dije una vez calmado

- Yo también te quiero Blaine y no te preocupes jamás te abandonaré, eres mi mejor amigo, aunque seas un idiota- Dijo cariñosamente, reí ante su última palabra y nos quedamos en silencio

- Estoy seguro que parecemos una pareja cursi así- Dijo Wes después de unos minutos aún abrazándome

- Pero que quede claro que yo soy el sexy de esta pareja- Dije arrogantemente

- Sí, claro. Como diga señor sexy- Resoplo Wes con aparente enojo, pero en su voz se podía escuchar una sonrisa. En ese momento mi estomago rugió exigiendo comida y Wes se empezó a carcajear ganándose unas maldiciones de parte de los Warblers

- Vamos Anderson, yo también muero de hambre- Dijo Wes apartando mi cabeza de su pecho con cuidado

* * *

Ahora me puedo presentar ante ustedes como es debido: Me llamo **Jessica** pero pueden llamarme** Jessi** (no se ni porque le puse a mi cuenta Jess) y como ustedes amo a Glee y Klaine. Lo que mas amo hacer es leer (mi libro favorito es **Hush Hush**) y por cierto tengo 16 años (hoy los cumplí) y voy en 2° año de preparatoria.

De verdad siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero les juro que la escuela está cada día peor, además mi inspiración sufrió un bloqueo y no sabia que hacer, pero ya esta todo mejor.

Ahora tengo que anunciarles un par de cosas: para quien siga mi otro Fic. **si lo voy a continuar** pero serán pocos capítulos y tratare de hacerlos largos, y** mi próxima actualización de este Fic. y el otro va a ser en Enero**, de verdad lo siento tanto pero mi semestre esta por acabar y tengo mucha tarea, proyectos y demás; de verdad ya no me da tiempo ni de leer.

Espero les haya gustado y si ven algún error avísenme por favor, pues como se habrán dado cuenta no tengo una excelente ortografía pero me esfuerzo por no equivocarme tanto.

Pd. Recuerden que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
